


Dear Yuri...

by midnightferret



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Comic, Digital Art, Dorks in Love, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with a side of Plot, Post Season 1, Romance, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Yuuri knows what he wants, bottom!yuuri, overcoming insecurity, tiny shorts, top!victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightferret/pseuds/midnightferret
Summary: One year after retirement, Yuri and Victor are living happily ever after. To celebrate their anniversary, Victor writes a letter to Yuri to remind him how absolutely in love he is with his husband - even if some things have changed since they left competitive skating behind.A short little comic about Yuri overcoming his insecurity and learning to love himself when he gains weight following his retirement, with some help from the always Extra Victor Nikiforov.This is for AwkwardPotatoChild, who wanted to see some chubby Yuri and some smut! I hope this satisfies both of your cravings ;) This is my first time drawing smut EVER, so I hope it's okay!





	Dear Yuri...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwkwardPotatoChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Just in case it isn't clear, when Victor mentions that Yuri "started without him" on page 4, you should assume that Yuri did some self-preparation before coming out to seduce Victor. I don't want anyone to have the impression that Victor just went for it with lube only and no other prep - that would not be cool!


End file.
